hivemindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teslan Druid
Personality Teslan Druid is, from the start, a generally mute guy who follows orders and can be quite skittish, despite once being a relatively high rank in the Wolf Pack faction. At times, his emotions clash causing him to become aggravated and deadly. He is still haunted to this day of when his friend, Zeromus, also an Iron Member, was beheaded before Teslan's eyes, and he often has night terrors about it. When the world 'ended', Teslan isolated himself at the remains of Cabina, in the split Wolf Pack HQ, without realising he had caused himself to reside with the Morrow and Congregation. This caused him to slowly lose sanity, and caused his second power to awaken from dormancy. 'Appearance' Teslan has short black hair and a slight stubble residing on the lower half of his face and had ocean blue eyes.The stubble framed his already chiselled face quite well and you could see his shy personality reflecting in his appearance. His body was muscular and athletic. Since he was 'killed' by the Wolf Pack,he gained many stress lines across his face, including crow's feet. He has a long scar across the right side of his scalp from when he was shot by the Executioner. Teslan fights with the CHAIN-T13, a sub-machine gun which fires bullets that act like long blades, connecting electromagnetic energy which causes Teslan to fire in curved lines whilst performing flips and jumps. In his other hand he wields a similar gun, but with a saw attached to to the barrel. He also has CQC training from sparring with Drake Folters. 'Powers' The ability to shift into a wolf at will. This only works if Teslan is fully conscious and energised, and the size of his wolf form depends on how much willpower he has at the time. The ability to control electricity as an energy. He cannot create this energy, though, so as soon as he arrived in Cabina, he fastened two industrial sized batteries together, created a looped, heavy duty circuit connected to an industrial port. This is all stored inside of a metal carrier, which Teslan straps to his back when it isn't charging. Advanced weapon training. Although this isn't technically a power, the Wolf Pack's strict training regime caused Teslan to have an abnormally heightened knowledge and interest in weapons, light or heavy. 'History' Teslan became a member of the Wolf Pack, a terrorist organisation formed to destroy mutants and people with any signs of super powers, in 2005. He has gained many ranks since. Ironically enough, in 2014, he was stabbed by a monolith shard. This shard imbued with the DNA of a wolf at the time, meaning Teslan can swap forms between wolf and human. The Wolf Pack eventually found out and Teslan was forced to join the Iron Members, however Teslan believed that this special branch of the Wolf Pack used the Super Powered to their advantage, and actually exterminated its members every year. Season 1 He was right, and on Boxing Day, every single Iron Member was exterminated in their own home, the Iron Halls, including Zeromus, Teslan's best friend. The destruction was carried out by The Executioner. Teslan was not physically killed, but suffered a minor head injury and major spine damage, which fortunately was healed by a super-powered doctor. He was later saved by Tess, and met up with Drake, who he became good friends with. They created a pact that they would both protect the person 'they loved' (Tess). Season 2 Teslan was informed by Tess Hassel of The End of the World. Since Teslan had little to live for at that point anyway, he journeyed to his 'final destination', the Wolf Pack's headquarters in Cabina. His original intention was to destroy The Captain. After arriving at his destination, he found that the headquarters had been abandoned a short while ago, changing his objective to accessing the building database and destroy all information of himself being part of the organisation. He sees The Morrow for the first time whilst manoeuvring through the facility. After accessing the database, he realises that he now had full control over the headquarters and outposts, and decided to reside there. He issued three broadcasts asking if there were any survivors after 'the end', and if they could come to the headquarters. His third broadcast, presumably after a stand with The Morrow and Congregation, warned people to keep away from Cabina, and to turn back to wherever they came from. It is after being haunted by The Morrow for a few nights that Teslan discovers his second power had been awokened, at the price of his sanity weakening. Category:Player Characters Category:Wolf Pack